The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Satellite television has become increasingly popular due to the wide variety of choices available on a national level. Satellite television systems use a set top box or other type of satellite receiver unit for receiving and displaying satellite broadcasted material. DIRECTV® has become noted for their abundance of high definition television. To receive high definition television, a receiver box capable of tuning and decoding the high definition channels is required. Standard definition channels are also available and require a standard definition receiver unit. If a subscriber only has standard definition, then a standard definition receiver unit is all that is required.
However, as consumers change televisions to high definition models, a switch to high definition programming is eminent so that the consumer can take full advantage of the resolution of their television. However, providing a new box for each customer is inconvenient and expensive.